


The Dead Don't Rise

by Little_Plants_Love



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angel!Hubert Galeforce, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love
Summary: Hubert dies and comes back as an angel, and Dmitri doesn't believe in angels.
Relationships: Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Dead Don't Rise

Dmitri refused to look up from the glass bottle in his hand, even as the voice of his late husband begged him to just look him in the eyes. He let this go on for a minute- a minute too long, in his opinion- before flying up out of his chair, slamming the bottle down onto the counter so hard that it was a shock it didn’t shatter.

“You’re fucking dead! I saw you die, watched as your body hit the ground! The dead don’t fucking rise!” He all but screamed into Hubert’s face, jabbing with his finger at a chest that shouldn’t have held as much warmth as it did, buried 6 foot under. The wings- white with a deep green speckled across the feathers, like they had been splattered with a paintbrush- shifted as the general took a step back, desperately racking his mind for some way to convince his husband that he was real. 

“Dmitri. I don’t… I don’t know how or why I’m here, but I know that I am here, alright?” He slowly reached a hand up to touch the warden’s cheek, only for the hand to be smacked away.

“That’s not how this works! You're not Hubert! You can’t be Hubert! My husband’s dead, and whatever you are, you aren’t him!” Dmitri turned on his heel and got a good two steps away before he was tackled to the ground, shouting and struggling against the hands on his shoulder blades and weight on his legs with shouted curses.

“Dmitri Johannes Petrov, I don’t know what to do to prove to you that I’m real. I’m sorry that you're having to go through this, alright? But this is how it is, and I really don’t think that’s changing any time soon, so you’re either going to have to keep wallowing in your grief and never accept that your husband is back, or work with me here. So stop fighting, and talk to me.” Dmitri was very reluctant to listen, but he was getting nowhere fighting whatever had taken the face of his late husband, and so he went limp and glared over his shoulder at hi- it, he corrected himself internally- to the best of his ability.

“Fine. Get off of me.” He ordered, the angel giving a shake of its head as it climbed off of the human. Petrov got to his feet, grumbling about the rough tackle- and the whole situation, really- as he was ordered to the couch. The thing with Hubert’s face began pacing in front of the couch, always in a position where it’d be able to grab Dmitri if he tried to flee.

“I don’t know how this happened. All I know is that I died- bullet to the head- and then I woke up on our hill. I got here as soon as I could- I was so worried you’d done something reckless, or stupid, or worse.” It stopped in its tracks, turning to be facing the human with its arms out like Hubert always would do to ask him for a hug. "Dmitri, please. I don’t know how to convince you that this is real, that I’m real, but-”

“Slap me. In the cheek, as hard as you can.” Dmitri ordered, meeting the angel’s gaze with a challenge written in his eyes. Surprise flashed across Hubert’s face but, willing to do anything to have his husband back, he stepped forwards, reared back, and slapped him across the face. The force jerked the warden’s head to the side violently, but he was quick to meet the black-eyed gaze of the angel before him as he reached up to rub the stinging mark on his cheek.

“...Out of all of my years, I’ve never met someone else who slaps with their fingertips quite like you do, Hubert.” Surprise flashed across Galeforce’s face, followed by tears springing into his eyes when Dmitri stood and pulled him into a tight embrace. The warm tears- glowing a gentle gold- rolled down his cheeks as he held his husband close once again, even after sacrificing his life for him.


End file.
